Memories Old And New
by Janis B
Summary: Days before they are to marry Gage's past comes back to haunt him.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of my entertainment I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of its characters.**

**A Continuation from Back To Black Bayou **

** Rated: R **

**_ "Memories Old And New"_**

** Janis Boisclair**

**_ Chapter One_**

**Standing at the bathroom doorway Gage leaned against the frame his eyes sweeping over the bed where his fiancée lay sleeping. She turned slightly a slow mumble escaping her as the rays of the morning sunlight fell across her slowly waking her up.**

**Smiling broadly Gage began walking towards the bed chanting the words, "Here comes the bride…" Syd joining in with, "All fat and wide."**

**"You're not fat and wide Syd, you're beautiful and look exactly like you should being with my child," he told her sitting on the edge of the bed enfolding his arms around her.**

**"Well your child could cooperate just a little I've been in for alterations on my dress three times all ready. If I gain another ounce before Saturday I'll be walking down the aisle in my bathrobe," she groaned out a tear forming in her eye.**

**"Syd Honey you're going to be beautiful," he tried to appease her pulling her a little closer. "Just two more days the dress is going to fit fine."**

**"But what if…"**

**"Hey, hey, hey Syd you're borrowing trouble here," Gage cut her off laying her back against the mountain of white fluffy pillows she had just sat up from to gently hold her there.**

**Syd's mouth opened to return comment Gage leaned in planting his lips on hers, "Francis," she mumbled out her lips curving into a smile.**

**"Yes Miss Cooke?" Gage teased stretching himself beside her on the bed his hand roaming beneath the blankets to her tummy.**

**"We don't have time for this right now," she murmured her arms circling his neck.**

**"We've always got time for this," Gage murmured back nibbling her neck and ear sending rapturous chills through her.**

**"Says who?" she questioned moaning slightly as she leaned back deeper into the pillows feeling his hand wander up beneath the old t-shirt she wore.**

**"I do and there is no time like the present to start love, honouring and obeying me," he teased knowing he was opening a can of worms.**

**"Love, honour and obey," she playfully laughed. "Well two out of three isn't bad," she quipped back.**

**"Syd," Gage answered just as the shrill ring of the phone cut in. Shaking his head at her he reached for the receiver answering simply, "Gage."**

**"Mom," he exclaimed a moment later realizing it was his future mother-in-law on the line. "No, no you're not bothering us Syd's right here," he sputtered out almost guiltily trying to untangle himself from her. Suddenly his cell phone rang, "Saved by the bell, literally," he thought to himself hastily putting the phone in Syd's hand to grab up his own.**

**"Hey Mom," Gage heard Syd greet her mother as he answered his own phone once again with, "Gage."**

**Even though Sydney was carrying on a conversation with her mother she was only half listening her eyes were on her partner. She had watched Gage's face become sober and pale upon hearing the voice on the end of the line, then he had turned his back to her and walked to the far end of the room phone at his ear listening.**

**"Yeah Mom that sounds fine… Can I give you a call back?" Syd asked only half hearing her mother's reply before she hung up. Throwing back the covers she got out of bed to walk to where Gage now stood staring out the expanse of windows to the river below. Putting her arms around him she leaned into him resting her cheek against his bare back.**

**"You all right?" she quietly asked hoping he would elaborate on the call.**

**"Yeah fine," he answered turning to put his arms around her a forced smile on his face and saying no more.**

**"You don't look fine, care to tell me who was on the phone?" Syd persisted bringing her hand to his cheek to softly caress him and hold his face.**

**"Really Syd it's nothing to worry about just a voice from the past that's all," he replied trying to stay light hearted still unable to fool his partner.**

**"Hmmm and just what did that voice say that upset you?" she lifted her eyebrows as she questioned him.**

**"Nothing Syd…" he paused pulling her close to him in a hug his head resting on the top of her head, his eyes staring blankly across the room as he fought off threatening tears.**

**"What Gage? What is it?" Syd pursued.**

**"You don't want to hear this," he solemnly told her holding her tighter swallowing hard.**

**She pulled her upper body back without letting go her belly pushing against him that she might look into his face. "Francis please tell me seeing you this way is just as upsetting to me," she gently coaxed.**

**He remained silent a few minutes more as if in deep thought the recollections falling into place before he cleared his throat and began. "Mattie Winslow. It was Mattie Winslow on the phone," he finally got out.**

**Again an uneasy silence fell between them as if Gage was trying to put the pieces together. Taking his hand Syd lead him to her chair at the window where he sat down and she curled into his lap. Laying her head against his chest she softly whispered, "It's all right Honey you can tell me. What ever it is we'll get through it together."**

**Gage stared out the window the memories flooding back to that horrific night so very long ago. With his eyes still fixed on the river below he began to speak as if relating the whole thing aloud to himself…**

**_All day was freezing cold a light drizzle falling just enough to keep Julie and Gage inside and under foot of their Mom. Colleen Gage was busy trying to do Christmas baking and decorate the house so finally out of self defence she had sent Julie and her brother out to the workshop where their Dad was._**

**_ "Daddy Francis won't leave me alone he's sprinkling sawdust on me and Miss Puss," Julie cried out trying to shelter the calico cat from the raining sawdust that Gage was spreading like confetti over the two of them. _**

**_The eight year old quickly dropped the whole hand full of dust in a clump right in his sister's hair to thrust his hands out open wide to proclaim, "Am not. See I don't even have any in my hands."_**

**_ "Francis come over here, sit down and leave Julie alone," his father commanded. _**

**_Gage could tell by the tone of his voice that his father meant business so he didn't hesitate to do as he was told. He gave a quick look over his shoulder where Julie was brushing the sawdust out of her hair and stuck his tongue out at her._**

**_"Now Francis," his father re-enforced placing his hand firmly on his young son's shoulder. Turning to his daughter he addressed her, "Why don't you go back in the house and see if Mom could use a hand while Francis and I finish up out here."_**

**_"Okay Daddy," Julie had smiled adoringly at her father turning on her heel to go back into the house Miss Puss and all._**

**_ Turning back to his son he shook his head saying, "And with Christmas this close Santa is really paying close attention and yet you still torment your sister."_**

**_ Gage's eyes had all ready fallen to the floor where he scuffed the toe of his shoe into dust. _**

**_"You do know better don't you?" his father continued._**

**_"Yes Dad."_**

**_"And this isn't going to happen again?"_**

**_"No Dad."_**

**_ "That's what I like to hear," his father smiled at the antics of his son. "Now come over here and give me a hand piling up this wood," he told the boy ruffling his hair at the same time._**

**_ Smiling Gage had readily agreed quickly going to work on neatly stacking that wood. _**

**_They had just about finished the task when his mother had appeared at the door. "Mathew," she had called out to his father. "Are you about ready to drive me to the church?" she asked._**

**_"Yep Francis and I have just finished up here," he had lovingly answered her._**

**_"I told Mattie Winslow we could pick her up on the way and her husband will give us a ride home that way you won't have to go out again tonight," she told him._**

**_ Mathew Gage had given a slight groan, the Winslows lived down 'Old Canyon Road', an old dirt road that lead to a dead end. Mattie and George with their three boys were the only ones that lived out there. With this weather the driving was going to be treacherous. _**

**_"Well we had better get a move on then," he had answered before turning to Francis. "Now remember your promise and try to get along with your sister until I get back," he warned as Gage nodded his head yes. _**

**_Julie was standing in the doorway too her mother catching sight of her called out, "That goes for you too Julie. You are the older one its up to you to take care of your little brother."_**

**_"Yes Mom," Julie begrudgingly agreed._**

**_"I shouldn't be too long," Mathew Gage had called out opening the car door for his wife before hurrying around to his side._**

**_Both children stood in the doorway waving good-bye as their father backed the car from the driveway never suspecting that would be the last time that they would ever see them. _**

**"Oh Gage," Sydney murmured, she knew that Gage's parents had died in a car crash but he had never divulged any of the details of what had lead up to it. No wonder it had weighed heavy on him to hear Mattie Winslow's voice come across the phone line after all this time.**

**Clinging a little tighter to her Gage told Syd the rest of the story, how Mattie had come with the Sheriff to break the news to him and Julie. They had been on the way out to pick up Mattie but the car had hit a patch of ice and skidded out of control. Colleen and Mathew Gage had died instantly.**

**"I had a lot of hate for Mattie when I was younger," Gage confessed. "I always felt it was her fault that Mom and Dad had died. If she hadn't wanted a ride to the church… of course as I got older I came to realize that it was just fate. It didn't really matter Julie and I had lost touch with everyone from that time in ours lives by then."**

**They sat silently together again neither stirring, each in their own thoughts until Sydney asked, "What did Mattie want?"**

**"She wants to meet with me. She says she has something to tell me about my Mom and Dad's deaths," he blankly told her.**

**"Are you going to see what she wants?"**

**"Yeah in about an hour," Gage absently replied.**

**"Then we had better get a move on," Syd took charge untangling herself from his arms to go and get dressed.**

**"Sydney aren't you supposed to meet with your mother this morning?"**

**"That can wait Gage this is more important…" she started to say until catching his face, "Unless this is something you'd rather do alone."**

**"I'd like it very much if you were there," Gage simply stated his mother's smiling face materializing before his eyes. She ran her fingers through his hair felt her lips against his forehead… he opened his eyes realizing it was Sydney. Slowly he let go of her and she slid from his lap to pad to the closet to go about getting dressed.**

**Sitting in thought he wondered what Mattie Winslow could possibly have to tell him after all these years. With that thought in mind he too got up to head to the closet for clothes and to get dressed.**

**_ The Yellow Rose Outdoor Café _**

**The partners had been sitting for forty-five minutes past the hour waiting for Mattie Winslow to appear, Gage gripped tightly to his third cup of coffee. "I should have known this was a waste time," he stormed.**

**"Gage lets give it a few minutes more," Sydney tried to sooth reaching out to take hold of his fingers and draw his hand into hers.**

** Squeezing her hand Gage remained silent turning his head to the street just in time to see a cab door open on the other side and Mattie Winslow step out. The woman was exactly as Gage remembered her a little older but still the short cropped hair and the stocky build.**

**"There she is," Gage told Syd letting her hand slip from his as he stood up to wave the woman over. **

**Catching sight of Gage Mattie looked from right to left before starting to cross the street. She stepped into the street getting half way across when suddenly out of no where a black van came barrelling down on her hitting the woman with enough force to send her flying into the air never stopping.**

**"Nooo," Gage shouted all ready running to where Mattie had landed. By the time he got to her side she was dead. **

**He could hear Syd on her phone all ready calling it in, "This is Ranger Cooke we need medical emergency people and I need you to run a make on a partial plate." Her voice fading into some sort of surreal dream as he stared down into Mattie Winslow's vacant face his mother's dying face somehow taking the place of Mattie's.**

**"You'll be all right, come on wake up, you can't die now," he crooned as if his words would make a difference and his mother would be with him again through this woman.**

**"Gage, Gage she's gone Honey," Syd had crouched beside him trying to pull him away from the woman he had once known.**

**Her voice brought him back to reality. He nodded his head mumbling to Mattie, "What was it you had to tell me? What were you going to tell me about my Mom and Dad?"**

**_ Back At Sydney And Gage's Townhouse_**

**The door closed silently behind them Gage stopping to lean against it his eyes closing. Instinctively Syd stopped turning around to look at her fiancée, she smiled slightly going to him. "You all right Gage?" she asked slipping her arms around his waist, leaning back and looking into his face.**

**A momentary smile passed across his lips and he leaned down kissing her as he pulled her close. "Yeah I'm fine I don't know why I'm letting this get to me it was so long ago."**

**"You wouldn't be you if it wasn't bothering you," she smiled up at him.**

**He sighed deeply still holding her close. "I've got an idea might make you feel a little better," she grinned up at him.**

**Gage remained mute his hands loosely holding her his eyes staring off in the distance across the room. Pulling back she took hold of his hand to lead him to where the couch was giving him a little push so that he fell back on it. Lifting her leg she swung herself over him so she was straddling him her arms going round his neck.**

**"All right Gage we are getting married in just over forty-eight hours. I'm not saying that what's happened this morning is not important it's just I'm hoping we can set it aside until I'm Mrs. Francis Gage," she told him.**

**"You're absolutely right Syd, I'm sorry I'm being such a wet blanket here. Where were we this morning before all this started?" Gage questioned only to answer it himself. "I remember you were arguing with me that we didn't have time…"**

**"You almost had me convinced though that we always have time for that," Syd cut back in.**

**"I'm going to do more then convince you," Gage proclaimed. "I'm going to show you."**

**Before Syd had time to comment Gage's arms were around her and his lips on hers kissing her as only he could. She could feel her heart beating faster as her mouth opened giving him entrance the kiss deepening her grasp tightening, her want and desire smouldering. "Yes Gage always time," she murmured his lips caressing her neck sending chills of cravings through her, his hands clenching the bottom of her shirt to pull it over her head. **

**Tugging gently he pulled her free of her top appreciating her beauty once again his eyes coming to rest on the small bump that was her abdomen, the place their child lay safe until he or she would be born.**

**"What is it Gage?" she questioned.**

**"Nothing Hon I was just thinking about the baby and how truly amazing it is that our child is growing there," he told her the same time as his hand slid over her belly in a soft stroke.**

**Her smile grew wider as she held her hand over his the baby giving a small kick. "You feel that Syd?" **

**She shook her head yes answering with, "She's quite a little tigress."**

**"Yes he is a real tiger," Gage replied swooping her into another kiss before the argument could get started.**

** "Fran…cis," she moaned out her eyes closing and her head going back his kisses attacking her neck once again his hands unclasping her bra. She could feel him lifting her to lay her on the couch the sensations of his touch heightening her anticipation.**

**Leaning down Gage captured her nipple his teeth clamping down gingerly on the hard nub his tongue washing over the tip. Her back arched her body pushing up to him her center coveting for him.**

**Gage looked up to her face taking pleasure from her pleasure his hand meandering over her tummy catching in the top of her pants and pulling her free of both them and her panties. **

**"Umm Gage," she whimpered softly trying to reach for him wanting him as naked as he had her unable to succeed before his hand slipped between her legs sending her skyrocketing.**

**Again Gage smiled watching her his hand moving expertly over her, his fingers slipping in and out of her. He pounced once more on her breast sucking greedily on its nipple, teasing it for a moment with his tongue only to suckle it hard again until he heard Sydney's pleas. "Now Gage, please now."**

** Reluctantly letting go of her he quickly stripped away his own clothes to sit beside her on the couch. That was Syd's cue in an instant she was on him, pushing him back she grasped his hard cock first in her hands before engulfing him in her mouth.**

**"Syd," Gage shouted out to her but it fell on deaf ears Sydney not relenting for a moment. Now it was his turn to plea with her as he cried out, "Please Syd… let me have you."**

**Slowing she slid up his body to straddle him, to even more slowly lower herself on him, teasing him, enjoying every sensation their coupling brought to them, knowing full well the wild explosion they were both about to experience.**

**With a wild ecstatic crash of emotion they came filling each other to the fullest. Syd fell forward twisting slightly to her side letting Gage hold her close. "I always think this can't get any better Gage but it always does," she sighed feathering kisses on his chest.**

**"I know exactly what you mean Syd," Gage told her kissing the top of her head and hugging her close. The mornings goings on had slipped from his mind for now and he contently lay with his wife-to-be.**

**She hugged him too before beginning to untangle herself from him stating as she did, "This is really nice but my mother is going to be wondering what happened to me."**

**Kissing the top of her head once again Gage laughed slightly helping her to sit up just as the phone began to ring.**

**"See there she is now," Syd exclaimed reaching for her clothes as Gage reached for the phone.**

**"Hello," he absently said into the receiver watching Syd scurry into her clothes. "Yes this is Francis Gage."**

** "Francis, Francis its really you after all this time I've found you," a woman's voice at the other end of the line gushed out.**

**"I'm sorry you have me at a disadvantage," Gage began to say only to be cut off by the woman.**

**"Of course its been over twenty-five years I can't expect you to remember right away you and Julie were just children," she paused a moment as if trying to get up the nerve to continue. "Francis its me Mom."**

**"Who are you?" Gage's words were a low growl, "My mother and father died in a car wreck who are you and what do you want?"**

**"Francis I know this is hard to believe… I can't talk right now they're after me… I'll be in touch I won't loose you again," the woman cried the line going dead.**

**TBC.**


	2. Chapter Two

**_ Chapter Two_**

**"Gage what is it? Who was on the phone?" Syd had stopped in her tracks hearing Gage's side of the conversation.**

**Gage was all ready dialling headquarters for a trace on the number the doorbell sounding as he began to speak.**

**"Gage get dressed," Syd hissed at him she trying to do the same so she could answer the door. **

**With phone to his ear Gage grabbed up his discarded clothes and made for the stairs just as Syd scrambled into her shirt to head for the door. As he hit the second floor he heard Sydney greet his sister Julie.**

**Quickly he completed his call getting dressed at the same time. "The Cactus Flower Inn off the highway," he repeated into the phone before thanking the woman and hanging up. **

**He could hear Julie talking as he started down the stairs. "So where is my brother hiding?" she was asking Syd.**

**"Right here," he answered grabbing Julie into a hug from behind.**

** "Francis," she shouted squirming to turn in his arms to give him a big hug. "Are you all ready to say your I do's?"**

**"Yeah I'm ready," he vacantly replied. "Look I've got to take off for a bit…"**

**"Where to?" Syd questioned still in the dark to what was going on concerning the call.**

**"What's wrong Frankie?" Julie questioned reading him like a book.**

** "Nothings wrong I'm marrying the best girl in the world what could possibly be wrong? I just have to go and check something out," he tried unsuccessfully to cover as he swung his arm around Sydney's shoulder pulling her close to kiss her forehead.**

**"You tell me little brother," Julie persisted looking hard into his face.**

**"Gage just a minute I'm coming with you," Syd butted back in.**

**"Syd you have things to do for the wedding," he told his fiancée, turning to his sister Gage addressed her. "Man Jules you've been here five minutes and all ready you're bossing me around," he complained getting nothing more then an 'I'm waiting,' look from Julie and Sydney.**

**"All right you win," Gage hesitated a moment more before just plunging right in. "Have you gotten any weird phone calls lately," he asked Julie.**

**"What kind of weird calls?" Julie asked as Syd's mind went to Mattie Winslow and the call they had received only a few minutes ago.**

**"Mattie Winslow called me this morning," he told his sister watching her face pale slightly at the recognition of the name.**

**"Mattie Winslow?" she questioned swallowing hard. "What did she want?" Julie demanded to know.**

**"To meet with me because she said she had information about Mom and Dad's accident."**

**"The car went off the road in the wet icy weather what else is there to tell?" Julie's voice cracked slightly as she spoke.**

**"I don't know," Gage stated relaying what happened to the woman before he had a chance to speak with her.**

**"That is weird," Julie mused her mind going to the day their parents had died replaying it in her mind just as Gage had.**

**"Yeah but that isn't the weird part Jules," Gage had continued with the story. "Not five minutes before you knocked on the door I had another call." **

**Syd had let her fingers wrap around Gage's fingers, she didn't know what the caller had said only that it had been very disturbing to him.**

**"It was a woman and she called me by name, said she didn't expect me to remember her because you and I were just kids," Gage paused taking a deep breath. "Julie who ever this was claimed to be Mom."**

**"Mom?" Julie cried out looking at him as if he had sprouted horns and a tail.**

**"I know, I know," Gage tried to soothe going to his sister trying to put his arms around her.**

**Julie would have no part of it. No part of this ludicrous idea or Gage consoling her. "What exactly did she say?" the older Gage demanded to know.**

** Swallowing Gage repeated the words, "Francis I know this is hard to believe… I can't talk right now they're after me… I'll be in touch I won't loose you again." Gage's eyes went from Syd to Julie as once again he spoke, "I've got the call traced to a room at the Cactus Flower Inn, it's a dump off the highway, I was just going to check it out…"**

**"What are we waiting for?" Julie pounced on his words.**

**"Julie we don't know what we are walking into here," Sydney tried to explain to her almost sister-in-law. "You'd better leave this to Gage and me."**

**Julie opened her mouth to reply but Gage beat her to it. "That's right Syd I don't know what I'm walking into and since you are on desk duty you aren't going either. Don't you have a wedding or something to get ready for?"**

**"You're not going by yourself," Syd cut back in ignoring his comment.**

**"Sydney is right you aren't going by yourself," Julie started as well both women arguing with him at the same time with him.**

**"I'm not taking either of you and that's final," Gage shouted over both of them grabbing his keys to head out…**

**_ Outside Room One Hundred Three At The Cactus Flower Inn_**

**"I'm warning you both neither of you get out of this car until I make sure the coast is clear. Am I making myself understood?" Gage questioned his sister and partner looking from one to the other.**

**"We understand Francis," Julie cut in.**

**"Syd?" Gage looked at his fiancée. As much as he could trust them he knew that he couldn't trust them to just sit tight.**

**"Yes Gage just get moving will you," Syd snapped out annoyed she wasn't going to be at his side on this.**

**They watched as Gage disappeared into the office both women sitting silent. As the minutes dragged by Julie spoke up, "I can't stand it what's taking him so long?"**

**"I don't know," Syd replied opening the door at the same time, "but I'm going to find out."**

**"I'm right behind you," Julie declared she too opening the car door.**

**Nearing the office Syd motioned Julie to move up behind her as close to the old dilapidated building as possible while she reached for her service weapon. Peering in the dirty office window Sydney could see Gage talking with the man behind the counter even though she couldn't hear what was being said. **

**The office manager appeared to be reaching beneath the desk for something. From her vantage point Syd could see that it looked like a night-stick and that he was about to crack Gage in the head with it.**

**Shoving open the office door Syd called out at the same time, "Gage look out!" Instantly Gage's hand went up wrapping his hand around the stick and yanking the greasy little manager towards him grabbing the front of his shirt and holding tight.**

**"Now you weren't thinking of hitting me with that were you Willie?" Gage questioned the man his nose almost even with Willie's.**

**"Looks like a clear cut case of an attempted assault on a Texas Ranger," Syd answered for the man as she re-holstered her gun.**

**"I think you maybe right Syd," Gage told her his eyes still on the man he had half hauled over the desk. "Now Willie you think this time I might have the key to the room that Colleen Gage was registered to?"**

**"I was just trying to protect the lady," Willie began to croon as Gage still holding tight to Willie moved around behind the desk with him.**

**"Sure you were Willie," Gage sarcastically agreed relieving him of the key.**

**Julie who once seeing her brother was all right had begun to riffle through her purse until she came upon what she was looking for. Stepping forward and holding out a well worn photograph she asked the manager, "Is this the woman who rented the room?"**

**"Take a good look and answer the lady," Gage who still had a hold on him ordered.**

**After taking the picture in his hand and staring at it for a moment Willie answered, "Could be her many years ago. The lady who rented the room, this Colleen Gage was a lot older then the woman in that picture."**

**Julie's eyes shot to Gage just as quickly as his went to her. "Let's go have a look at that room," he said to Julie and Syd. "Willie you come with us so I can keep an eye on you."**

**"I can't leave the desk," Willie began to protest.**

**"Syd can you call transport and keep an eye on Willie until they get here…"**

**"All right, all right," Willie interrupted walking along with Gage as Julie and Sydney lead the way to Colleen Gage's room.**

**Gage handed the key to Sydney who let her fingers linger against his hand for a moment before taking it from him. Quickly she inserted it into the lock and began to turn only to stop a second later hearing a loud crash from the other side. Backing against the wall with Julie following suit she quickly drew her gun once again. Gage on the opposite side of the door did likewise yanking Willie against the wall beside him. Giving a quick nod to Syd to cover him he stood back giving the door a hard kick with his foot breaking it open surprising the two inside who were turning everything upside down in a desperate search of the room.**

**"Texas Rangers don't move," Syd shouted gun poised and ready to shoot if the pair didn't comply.**

**The one man froze in his tracks while the second made a lunge at Gage who brought his foot up catching his attacker in the chest. **

**The second seeing his partner rush the ranger thought he had the perfect opportunity to wrestle Sydney for her gun. Charging her he grabbed for her wrist and gun only to hear and feel the gun going off the bullet lodging in his shoulder. Taken back for a moment he once again came at Syd, before he could reach her Julie brought the heavy old desk lamp down on the back of his head knocking him cold.**

** Meanwhile Gage's attacker was quick to get back to his feet and mount a second attack. Blocking the punch Gage very easily threw a couple of good solid hits of his own finishing up with a spin kick to knock his opponent out on the floor as well. **

**Drawing a deep breath he called out, "All right Syd, Julie?"**

**"Fine Gage," Syd called back.**

**"Me too," Julie answered.**

**"On your feet," Gage barked at his assailant. "You want to start explaining what you were doing here?"**

**"I ain't got nothing to say to you rangers," he sneered back.**

**"Maybe you'll change your tune after you've cooled your heels in a cell for awhile," Syd interjected.**

**"I ain't changing my tune for anyone," he answered grinning from ear to ear.**

**With lightning speed Gage had the suspect by the throat and thrust hard up against the wall. "You'll talk when I'm through with you," he snarled.**

** "Transports on it's way Gage," Syd interrupted putting her phone back in her pocket and going to where her partner was. "I've alerted Walker and Trivette too."**

**Letting his hand ease up on the man's throat Gage nodded his head in acknowledgement his eyes not leaving the guy's face. "Thanks Syd," he sullenly muttered wanting nothing more then to beat the tar out of the intruder.**

**Julie in the mean time had begun looking around the sparse room trying desperately to find something that would indicate who this woman was that claimed to be their mother. Suddenly her eyes came upon something on the dresser. "Francis look," she cried snatching up the old framed picture with the faded picture inside.**

**Turning Gage's eyes caught sight of what she had. He hadn't seen that frame in years but without seeing the picture he knew what it was it had been taken the summer before the accident_… _**

**_It was a hot sweltering summer Texas day and their mother had turned on the sprinkler in the backyard for them to run through. Gage had just dragged Miss Puss kicking, hissing and spitting into the water the eight year old laughing thinking this was great fun Julie on the other hand was yelling at her brother and rushing in to save her pet._**

**_ "Mom," she cried as Colleen Gage appeared on the patio a tray with glasses and lemonade on it. "Tell Frankie to leave Miss Puss alone."_**

**_ "Francis stop teasing Miss Puss and your sister," his mother gently scolded. _**

**_"I thought she wanted to cool down too," he had innocently replied, "I don't know what the fuss is."_**

**_ ""Kitties don't like water," she answered with a smile saying at the same time, "Come have some lemonade."_**

**_Both children had come running to the picnic table that was shaded by a big old oak tree. Julie picked up her towel and wrapped her beloved pet in it the cat not minding anything was better then Gage and that water sprinkler. "That was mean Frankie," Julie reiterated just as her father came out the back door._**

**_"What was mean?" he questioned Julie going through the whole tale once again._**

**_"Well I think that Miss Puss is going to live," Mathew Gage replied trying to hide his smile. "How bout everyone moving close so I can snap a picture," he told them trying to make Julie forget the incident. "You too Colleen."_**

**_"You don't need me in the picture," she protested._**

**_"The prettiest girl in Texas, yes I do," he smiled at his wife._**

**_"Come on Mom," Gage called out to her, "Please."_**

**_"All right, all right," she agreed standing behind the children bending down so her face was between them just as Mathew snapped the picture._**

**Now Gage stood behind Julie looking over her shoulder at the photo, his mother, Julie, himself and Miss Puss.**

**"Walker, Trivette," Syd's voice brought him back to the moment, he turned to face the senior partners.**

**"What's going on Gage?" Walker asked him although his eyes were trained on Julie Gage.**

**"Walker you remember my sister Julie," he began.**

**Walker nodded his head in acknowledgement waiting for Gage to continue. Quickly he related everything that had happened since the incident with Mattie Winslow that morning right to the discovery of the picture.**

**"Gage," it was his partner speaking to him. "Your friend Willie from the front desk just told me that these two paid him pretty well to let them in here and alert them if anyone came nosing around about the room or the woman registered to it," she relayed to them.**

**"Gage is there any possibility no matter how remote that your mother may still be alive?" Walker knew how difficult the question was but he also knew it had to be asked.**

**His eyes went to Julie he could see the tears forming there and watched her shake her head no before he too strongly answered, "None they both died."**

**Julie had turned away from the group the memories of that night and the days that followed being dredged up as if it had happened yesterday plaguing her mind.**

**"All right leave this with Trivette and me we have to get you married," Walker spoke to him putting his hand on his shoulder. "We'll find out who is doing this to you and put a stop to it. You just concentrate on Sydney and getting her to the alter."**

**"Thanks Walker I appreciate it but all the same I want to be kept abreast of what's going on," Gage answered.**

**"I understand Gage," Walker told him promising to keep him up to date. **

**Julie had gone back to the task of sifting through the belongings in the room but no other discoveries were made. "How did she get the picture Frankie? I mean where has it been all these years?"**

**"I don't know Jules I just don't know," Gage answered her the questions and the unknowing distressing him too.**

**"Guys there is nothing more we can do here…" it was Sydney trying to coax the two of them into going home.**

**Throwing his arm around her shoulder Gage pulled her to him in a hug. "You're right Hon," he whispered before saying to Julie, "Come on Sis lets get out of here."**

**Nodding her head she went to Gage's side letting him put his arm around her as they headed back to the car.**

**_ Back At Sydney And Gage's…_**

**"Oh great!" Syd exclaimed as they drove in the roadway to their townhouse. In the driveway was her father's blue sedan and he stood leaning against the back of it.**

**"Syd I'll talk to him…" Gage began to say by now knowing how cutting his father-in-law to be was.**

**"I can handle my Dad you just say hi and then go on inside and help Julie get settled," Syd interrupted.**

**"You sure?"**

**"Yep besides Mom is in the car for moral support," she smiled leaning over to kiss his cheek.**

**Pulling in beside the Cooke's Syd opened her door wide calling out to her father, "Hi Dad."**

**"It's about time," Joe Cooke huffed. "Do you realize that you have kept your mother and I waiting all day without so much as a phone call."**

**"Hello Joe this is my sister Julie," Gage greeted Syd's Dad.**

**With a short hello Joe carried on his speech as if he had hardly heard Gage. "Is this what is going to go on at the wedding? Are we all expected to sit and wait until you and Francis show up?"**

**"All right Dad we get the message," Syd began to say as Gage opened the front door to help Julie inside happy to leave Joe Cooke to his daughter.**

**"Don't be smart with me young lady," her father came back.**

**"Oh Joe will you stop fussing," Syd's Mom had gotten out of the car stopping to give Sydney a hug and kiss.**

**Hugging her mom back she addressed her father, "Dad this couldn't have been helped."**

**He was about to but in again until he got a stern look from Amanda Cooke letting Syd go on with what she had to tell them.**

**"And Francis is certain that his mother is really dead?" Joe asked.**

**"Both he and Julie are," Syd told them. "It was just one day of visitation and both Julie and Gage were allowed to see their parents before the caskets were closed. They both agree that the possibility just doesn't exist."**

**"We'd better get inside," Joe was taking command once again. "Francis will need the support of this family right now as will his sister."**

**Gage had just helped himself to a beer and flopped on the couch when the Cooke family came inside. "Did you get Julie settled?" Syd asked going to sit beside him.**

**"Yeah she's going to unpack a little and try to take a nap," Gage replied taking Syd's hand holding it tight.**

**Joseph Cooke cleared his throat, "Francis I'm not so old and bull headed to even pretend to know how you feel," he cleared his throat again. "Amanda and I want you to know we feel like you are the son we never had and if there is anything just anything we can do…"**

**"Thanks Joe just expressing your feelings to me means more then you'll ever know," Gage replied standing up and offering the man his hand.**

**Taking his hand Joe pulled Gage into an embrace adding, "I meant every word son."**

**Pulling back Joe began to address the women, "So ladies everything is ready for this wedding is it?"**

**"Pretty much so we just have the rehearsal and dinner to get through and then we should almost be home free," Syd retorted.**

**"And I for one can hardly wait," Gage piped up trying to let his mind drift away from what had been going on in his life that day. **

**As Syd and her mother began to get into the last minute details Gage offered Joe a beer. Giving Gage the high sign with his eyebrow and the two men migrated towards the front door and the little alcove porch to sit and relax. "Let the women work out those details they are much better at it anyway," Joe told Gage.**

** "Have a seat," Gage offered smiling at Joe's comment. **

**"You know Francis," Joe began sitting down and pouring the beer into his glass. "Every once in a while you have to let the girls have their way with things it goes much better for you in the long run. Or at least let them think they are having their own way," he offered Gage his fatherly advise.**

**Gage smiled in amusement at the suggestions although agreeing with him all the same.**

**"I know Sydney is headstrong," he continued Gage's eyes drifting to a car that had stopped a few driveways down. "I suppose she gets that from me. Something wrong?" he questioned trying to see what Gage was looking at.**

**The car door opened as Gage kept watch the occupant a woman stepping out. Gasping out, "Oh my God," Gage suddenly took off on a dead run towards the woman.**

**"Francis what is? What's wrong?" Joe called after him Gage paying no heed.**

**The woman seeing Gage running towards her got back in the car slamming the door shut. As quick as she could she had it started and in gear almost hitting Gage as she made her getaway.**

**"No wait come back, come back," Gage shouted after the fleeing car chasing it on foot as it sped away.**

**"Gage, Gage," Syd was calling to her fiancée her father alerting her to what was happening.**

**Gage had stopped running leaning forward putting his hands on his knees catching his breath. "Gage what is it?" Syd cried out catching up with him placing her hand on his back.**

**"It was her Syd… it was her…" he gasped out between breaths.**

**"Her who?" Syd questioned.**

**"My mother," he exclaimed still looking down the road to where the car had disappeared.**

**TBC.**


	3. Chapter Three

**_ Chapter Three_**

**"Gage…"**

**"I know Syd, I know what I said, I know it's impossible but that woman looked exactly like her," Gage rambled on to his partner. **

**"Did you see anything else? Anything?" Syd questioned wanting desperately to help him.**

**"Part of the plate," he began to recite the first numbers of the license.**

**"Let's go inside and call it in," Syd urged her arm going around his waist leading him back towards the townhouse. As they started up the driveway Walker and Alex pulled in beside them Trivette and Erica not far behind.**

**"Walker you and Trivette are just who I need to see," Gage told them before they could get out of their vehicles.**

**"Getting cold feet Gage?" Trivette teased.**

**"She was here," Gage went on ignoring Trivette's teasing comment. **

**"What did she want?" Walker asked.**

**"That's just it when she realized I saw her she took off like lightning. I didn't get a chance to speak to her," Gage related what had happened.**

**"Let's go inside," Syd urged once again leading the way with Gage beside her, Alex and Walker following suit, Jimmy and Erica behind them. Trivette all ready had his phone out calling in the partial plate that Gage had seen.**

** "Everything all right?" Sydney's dad questioned holding the door open for them. Amanda who stood with her husband fell in step with Sydney and Gage as they trooped into the living room.**

** "Francis?" it was Julie who stood in the living room questioning her brother as they came in.**

**"Thanks for your concern everyone but I'm fine," Gage tried to reassure them. "I just need to get to the bottom of this." Turning to Walker he asked, "Get anything from those two from this afternoon?"**

**"They both clammed up and then lawyered up with Malcolm Foster," Walker answered.**

**"Malcolm Foster why does that name sound familiar?" Sydney asked trying to place it.**

**"He was in the news about six months ago," Alex commented joining the conversation. "He got three white supremacists off a murder charge."**

**"I remember that story," Julie cut in, "But what's the connection with us?"**

**"I bet Mattie Winslow had the answer to that," Gage mournfully replied.**

**"That plate was registered to a rental company," Trivette announced to the group as he hung up his phone. "To one Colleen Gage and she used a credit card to pay for it. One Ralph Montgomery's card to be exact."**

**"Ralph Montgomery," Gage repeated trying to rack his brain but the name meaning nothing to him. He shrugged his shoulders no further ahead then he had been a few minutes ago.**

**"This makes no sense at all," Syd's dad commented, he wasn't used to being left on the sidelines of things.**

**"It makes sense to someone," Walker spoke thinking aloud, "And we had better figure out to who."**

**Everyone stood silent looking uncomfortably from one to the other until Alex finally cut the tension. "All right I know this is serious but so is getting you two married." Putting her arm around Syd's shoulder she continued, "Ladies lets go into the kitchen and take care of those last minute details."**

**Syd's eyes went to Gage her heart aching for him. Putting on his best smile he took her hand and kissed it. "Go ahead Syd," he told her, "I want everything to be perfect for you cause then it will be perfect for me."**

**"It will be Gage," she told him bringing his hand to her lips in the same gesture.**

**The girls headed into the kitchen all but Julie she stood immobile her eyes on her brother. Gage caught sight of her and going to her he put his arm around her. "Go ahead Jules you want to see me married don't you? Then you won't have to worry about me any more. You'll be free finally to find someone to marry you."**

**She half grinned, "All right Francis if that's what you want."**

**"For now yes I want the wedding to go off just like planned. I don't know who these people are but I'm not letting them ruin the day for us," he enforced giving her a hug.**

**Quickly hugging him back she let go and followed the rest into the kitchen.**

**_ Colonel Quentin Meagher's Headquarters At The Supreme Brotherhood Compound_**

**"Am I surrounded but incompetent idiots?" Meagher thundered pounding his fist on his desk looking around at his underlings.**

**"Colonel we didn't expect her son to be a Texas Ranger…" one began to say only to be cut off.**

**"That's the trouble you people are never looking for the unexpected. That's why these mistakes happen," he barked out. "All you people had to do was to rid us of two women that could blow this operation apart. What do you do you send them into the arms of the Texas Rangers."**

**"How were we suppose to know Mathew Gage's son became a Ranger," another bawled out.**

**"It's your job to know," the Colonel shouted out on his feet glaring at each and everyone of them as they tried to sink from his sight. With lightning speed Meagher's hand came out grabbing a handful of his right hand man's shirt. "Understand me now Dale?" he snarled.**

**"Yes Colonel it'll be taken care of," Dale Ross sputtered out.**

**"You take care of it personally Dale, you got that?"**

**"Yes Colonel."**

**"Good I want this mess cleaned up the sooner the better. Now get out of here," he shouted again shoving Dale back into the rest of the group.**

**All the men made a speedy retreat none wanting to feel any more of the wrath of Colonel Quentin Meagher. Turning his back to them he stood staring down at some old newspaper clippings. Picking up one of old papers he glanced over the headlines reading aloud, "Tragedy Strikes Small Town Family." He tossed the paper back on the desk cursing out loud as he stared at the pictures of Colleen and Mathew Gage, "Why in hell didn't you both stay dead."**

**_ Late Night At Sydney and Gage's_**

**They had long ago said good night to the Walkers and Trivettes, Syd's parents and Julie had retired for the night as well. Gage lay silently beside Syd neither sleeping the days events playing across both their minds. Once the girls had gone into the kitchen Walker had explained that the partial plate they had gotten off the vehicle that had hit Mattie Winslow was registered to Thomas Martin, one of the two that had been caught rummaging through the alleged Colleen Gage's room. It just didn't make sense the name meant nothing to him, Julie or Syd for that matter. The other suspect Billy Boyle meant nothing either, but then why should it this woman calling herself Colleen Gage was an impostor too.**

**"Gage," Syd had turned on her side to face him. "Are you asleep?"**

**"No Hon," he replied turning to face her as well his hand coming up to caress her cheek.**

**"I was just going to go downstairs for something to drink and wondered if you'd like something too," she told him enjoying his touch. Gage had been unusually quiet all evening, after everyone had left or gone to bed he had headed for the shower staying there a very long time. When he had finally come to bed he had slipped in beside her kissing her softly he had whispered goodnight to lay on his back staring at the ceiling.**

**"I'll go what do you want?" he volunteered.**

**"Are you sure you don't mind?"**

**"Syd of course not," his hand held her face and he kissed her.**

**"Just some apple juice then," she answered not really wanting him to move.**

**"One glass of apple juice coming right up," he answered throwing back the covers and grabbing for his sweat pants. "Be right back," he told her slipping out the door.**

**"Thanks Gage," she softly called after him.**

**A few moments later Gage came softly padding down to the main level to find the kitchen light was on. Someone else that can't sleep he thought to himself going in to find Julie sitting at the small breakfast nook a beer in her hand.**

** "Drinking alone Jules" he asked as she looked up to see him standing there.**

**"I couldn't sleep, I just can't get this off my mind, I…" the words died away replaced with tears.**

**Sitting down beside her he put his arm around her. "I know Jules, I know," he softly consoled her.**

**Pulling herself together as if still taking care of her little brother she addressed him, "Francis I know we'll get to the bottom of this but first off we need to get you married right?"**

**Laughing slightly Gage replied, "There might not be a wedding if I don't get Sydney's juice upstairs for her."**

**"Are you kidding me she loves you as much as Mom… loved… Dad," the words poured slowly out.**

**Both sat silent for a moment Gage breaking the silence, "Jules…"**

**"Go get that juice," Julie interrupted, "I want to sit down here a few minutes more."**

**Gage looked at his sister unwilling to leave her alone right then. "Go on I have two mouthfuls left," she told him lifting her bottle to show him, "Then I'm going to bed too."**

**"If you're sure."**

** "Positive Frankie," she told him forcing a smile to her face.**

**With no other choice he got up to retrieve the juice then turning back to her simply said, "Night Jules don't stay up too long."**

**"Night Frankie I won't," she returned watching him leave the kitchen adding, "Sleep well."**

**"You too," he called over his shoulder as he began to mount the stairs two at a time.**

**"Okay Gage?" Syd asked as he came back into the bedroom.**

**"Yeah Julie was up and we talked for a minute," he told her.**

**"She okay?"**

**"She will be when we find out what is going on."**

**"Come here," Syd coaxed patting the bed beside her.**

**Sitting on the edge of the bed he handed the glass of juice to her. "Thanks," Syd half-heartedly smile even though Gage couldn't see it in the darkened room. Swallowing hard Sydney reached for his hand, "Gage Honey do you want to postpone the wedding…" **

**"No Syd no I want to marry you we aren't changing anything…"**

**"I mean just until we find out what's going on." **

**"No matter what's going Syd I want us to be married, I want you to be my wife. Your father once told me I'd know when the time was right and you know with all this going on me marrying you is the only thing that seems right," Gage pleaded.**

**"I love you Gage and what ever you want is what I want too," she told him resting her hand on his cheek.**

**"Then you be at that church on time."**

**"Hey you don't have to worry about me being on time I'm the one in this team that isn't late," she teased.**

**"Funny Syd," he retorted taking the glass from her hand to set on the night table. "You're going to pay for that you know," he said at the same time as he put his arms around leaning her back against the pillows in a kiss. "And pay dearly," he murmured, "And pay dearly."**

**"Give it your best shot Gage," Syd still teased glad that he was able to relax a little. She let her arms move round his neck her hands threading through his hair passionately returning his kiss.**

**"Now you're really asking for it," it was his turn to tease the tip of his tongue licking down her neck to her shoulder his teeth biting at the strap of her pyjama top. Syd responded with a soft moan.**

**Swinging his leg over her he rested on his knees straddling her thighs reaching for the bottom of her pyjama top at the same time pulling it up and over her head. Holding her hands above her head he leaned forward catching the hard nub of her breast in his teeth to nip it lightly.**

**The action on her tender nipple caused her to involuntarily cry out Gage responding by washing his tongue over the sensitive button until once again he was able to illicit a soft moan.**

**Taking his turn with the other breast he let his hands slide down her body catching the top of her pyjama bottoms and hoisting them down. Again another soft moan as Syd lay back enjoying the sensations Gage was causing in her body.**

**Slipping out of his jogging pants Gage yet again let his tongue go to work. Starting between her breasts he began to move down her body stopping to tease her belly button that was beginning to protrude slightly as the baby grew.**

**Syd giggled calling out, "Gage you're tickling me," of course causing him to tease her all the more.**

** "Francis," she finally whimpered out feeling him move further down her body his tongue still dishing out the delicious torture.**

**"Um hum," he murmured out to her as her began kissing and nipping the inside of her thigh.**

**"I… you… Gage," she gasped his fingers opening her folds his tongue lapping across her center. He began sucking on her, gently at first a little harder as her body demanded it until finally his tongue was inside her and she was lost to him.**

**Smiling to himself he once again rested on his knees and lifting her legs to his shoulders he held her waist entering her not letting her come back down to earth. She grabbed his forearms her body still going wild feeling him slide in and out until everything was nothing more then a blur of wild furious sensation ending with one hard thrust of total gratification.**

**"Oh Syd," Gage moaned lifting her legs down and falling to the side taking her with him. She was still panting to hard to reply instead she responded by curling in close to his chest. Reaching down Gage yanked the covers around them both of them almost instantly asleep.**

**It wasn't until the dawn was beginning to let the sun rise in the sky that they woke. The shrill ringing of the phone beside the bed had caused Syd to stir. "The phone Gage get the phone," she drowsily prodded him.**

**Reaching out his arm he grappled with the receiver finally getting it to his ear. "Hello," he hoarsely replied trying to wake up at the same time.**

**"I'm sorry Francis, I shouldn't have run away like that its just well you have to understand its been so long… I'm just so frightened you won't love me anymore," the woman calling herself Colleen Gage distraughtly spoke into the phone.**

**"Mom there is nothing to be afraid of Julie and I both want very much to meet you. There's just so much we've missed please Mom when can we meet," Gage tried to make things sound like they were coming from the heart hoping the woman would take the bait.**

**Syd had sat up alert hearing Gage call the caller Mom, she took her partner's hand feeling his fingers tighten on hers.**

**"Oh Francis its not just that its those men that are after me. They want to kill me," she cried out breaking into sobs.**

**"What men Mom? Why do they want to kill you?" Gage furiously answered afraid that she may hang up again at any moment.**

**"I don't know who they are. I just know that they are following me no matter where I go they are following me, they killed Mattie you know…" her voice trailed away.**

**"Mom I can help you that's what I do I'm a Texas Ranger I can protect you and we can find out who it is that is following you and trying to kill you," Gage pleaded with her.**

**"Francis you're getting married," the woman changed the subject as if only a moment before they had been discussing the weather not somebody trying to kill her.**

**"Yes Mom and I'd really like it if you were there," Gage tried again. "Why don't you tell me where you are and I'll come get you."**

**"They're here, they're here," she excitedly cried into the phone, "I see them in the office."**

**"Where are you Mom," Gage was desperately shouting into the phone.**

**"I have to escape before they find me," she cried.**

**"Mom please."**

**"I'll come to you," she cried the line going dead.**

**"Mom, Mom…" Gage was shouting louder. Getting no answer he slammed the phone down.**

**TBC.**


	4. Chapter Four

**_ Chapter Four_**

** "Syd get Walker on the phone they're closing in on her," Gage cried the same time dialling headquarters for another trace.**

**Grabbing up her cell phone Syd immediately began to dial getting Alex on the other end. "I need to talk to Walker," she quickly explained.**

**"He went out to do the morning chores give me a minute to get him," Alex replied noting the urgency in her friend's voice.**

**"Get Walker?" Gage called to her as he waited for an answer on the location that the call had come from.**

**"Alex is getting him. Gage what's going on?"**

**"It was her she says the same people that killed Mattie are after her they were closing… yes I'm here," he went back to his call jotting down the information as he listened.**

** "Sydney," Walker's voice came on the line.**

**"Walker she called again, just a second and I'll let you speak with Gage," she explained handing the phone to her partner for him to fill their boss in.**

**After a quick explanation Walker told Gage to have Syd call Trivette to meet them there that he was on his way.**

**"I'm on my way," Gage answered hanging up he turned to Syd, "Hon can you call Trivette and tell him to meet Walker and me at the Dallas Star Motel."**

**"Gage I'm going…"**

**"No you're not going Syd," Gage took a firm stand placing his hands on her shoulders.**

**"You're not going by yourself," Syd took her own firm stand.**

** "Trivette and Walker are meeting me there… Syd you have to understand I have to find her," he pleaded hoping she wouldn't argue as he scrambled into his clothes.**

**"I do understand Gage, this is eating you up, dredging up both good and bad memories of your parents. This is personal Gage and well I just want to be there in case your emotions take over. I just want…" her voice trailed off.**

**"And I just want you and the baby safe," he told her, "I don't want to have you two to worry about too," he slightly smiled resting his hand on her belly.**

** With her lower lip sticking out in a pout she put her hands on Gage's chest addressing him, "Francis you be careful and don't let anything happen to you. I mean to marry you, you got that." She poked her finger into his chest as she warned him.**

**"All right Syd," he leaned down kissing her before rushing out.**

**Syd stared after him frustrated with her situation, wanting to be with him, instead she pulled on her robe and headed for downstairs.**

**"Morning Sydney," her father greeted her as he stood at the sink all ready at the task of making coffee. "Was that the phone I heard this morning?"**

**"Um hmm, she called again claiming that they were after her," Syd dully replied.**

**"That woman claiming to be Francis mother?"**

**"Yes only this time she said they were the same people who killed the other woman Mattie Winslow."**

**"And Francis has gone to check it out by himself?" her father stared at her.**

**"No Dad Walker and Trivette are meeting him for backup," Syd smiled at her father's genuine concern for her fiancée. **

**"Morning everyone," Julie greeted them standing in the doorway with Amanda.**

**The phone rang again before anyone had a chance to reply. Picking it up Sydney answered with, "Cooke."**

**"I must have dialled the number wrong," a woman's voice came across the line. **

**"Who were you looking for?" Syd questioned, "Francis Gage?"**

**"Yes Francis, is he there?" she asked a bit of confusion showing through.**

** "Colleen?" Syd asked everyone training their eyes on her. "I'm Francis' fiancée he just went out looking for you."**

**"Oh dear I'm fine as you can tell," she answered not knowing where she should go from here.**

**"Maybe you can tell me where you are and I can come get you then you can talk with Francis when he gets back," she tried to persuade the woman.**

**"I don't know," she began to stall.**

**"Julie is right here would you like to talk to her?"**

**Julie had moved up beside Sydney all ready reaching for the phone until Sydney said, "I understand and I know Julie doesn't want to rush you either, she'll wait until you are ready to speak to her." **

**Syd shrugged her shoulders at Julie trying almost any ploy to get the woman to tell her where she was and agree to meet with her. "Please Colleen let me come and get you and I'll take you to where Francis is," she tried again.**

**"Oh my dear that would be so wonderful even with getting ready for the wedding you have time for me," she almost sang out Julie forgotten for the minute.**

**"Where are you?" Sydney asked again.**

**"At a little luncheonette not far from the Cactus Flower Motel its called Mustang Sally's Luncheonette," she informed Syd. "And I won't move a muscle until you get here."**

**"I'm on my way," Syd answered hanging up the phone reaching for her keys off the counter at the same instance.**

**"Wait a minute now Sydney," her father had stepped in front of her. "You aren't going any where, where you might be in danger."**

**"Daddy this is just one woman," Syd tried to way lay his objections.**

**"I'm with your father on this one Sydney if something happened to you or the baby," Julie tried to say only to be cut off by Syd.**

**"Will the two of you listen to yourselves…"**

**"Only if you stop and listen to you," Julie came back. "I'll go and bring her home here."**

**"Julie if you think for one minute," Syd began to argue as did Julie Joe Cooke cutting in over both of them.**

**"Why don't you ladies just call Francis?"**

**Both women looked at each other then picking up the phone Syd began to dial only to hear Gage's phone ring in the next room.**

**Hanging up she gave her dad a look to which he answered, "You are going to have to speak to Francis about that phone what if it's your time and you can't get a hold of him?"**

**"Daddy," she interrupted him dialling Trivette's phone only to get his voice mail. Next she tried Walker's phone that one going unanswered.**

**"So that settles it I go and pick up the woman," Syd stated hanging up the phone and heading to get dressed.**

**"That settles nothing," Julie followed after her. "I'm going with you."**

**"Julie…"**

**"Sydney she's claiming to be my mother!" Julie exclaimed taking hold of Syd's arm.**

**Against her better judgement Sydney agreed hurrying upstairs to get dressed. By the time she got back downstairs both Julie and her father were waiting for her. "Ready Sydney?" Joe asked.**

**"You aren't going Daddy," she looked right at him with the same determination on her face that he had on his.**

**"That's where you are wrong Sydney," Joe triumphantly smiled holding up her car keys.**

**"Give me those keys," Syd demanded making a grab for them as her father's hand closed around them.**

**"Ready ladies?" he chirped.**

**"Daddy," Syd squawked.**

**"If you think for one minute I'm going to let you walk into a potentially dangerous situation without any protection you have another think coming," he told her all ready heading for the door. "Coming we're wasting time," he threw over his shoulder.**

**With a shriek of annoyance and frustration Sydney trooped out behind her father Julie close behind.**

**_ Colleen Gage's Room At The Dallas Star Motel_**

**Gage was the first to arrive he quickly parked his car and got out heading for the motel office. The place was even seedier and dirtier then the first motel had been. "Hey Gage wait up," he heard Trivette's familiar voice behind him. **

**Holding up for a minute he waited for Jimmy to almost catch up to him then proceeded in to talk to the manager. **

**"Can I help you gentlemen?" the woman behind the counter asked.**

**"We're looking for a woman that might be a guest of the motel," Gage told her producing a picture of his mother. "She is going by the name of Colleen Gage."**

**The woman took the picture and looked at it her face not giving away if she knew the woman or not. "You're not the first to come in here looking for her," the woman revealed.**

**"But I wager we're the first rangers asking for her," Trivette piped up.**

**She gave him a half grin saying, "Room twelve, she ain't there though the other two scared her off. She must have seen them come into the office cause she high tailed it out of here before they had a chance to talk to her."**

**"Let's say we have a look at room twelve," Trivette suggested to Gage reaching his hand out for the key.**

**The manager turned around and picked the key for room twelve off the board putting it in Trivette's out stretched hand. Smiling at her he wrapped his fingers around it stepping back to let Gage lead the way.**

**Walker had just arrived as the pair emerged from the office. "Room twelve," Gage informed him Walker falling in line with his rangers.**

**"Learn anything?" he questioned.**

**"That two guys were here looking for her just like she said only she took off before they caught up with her," Gage answered slowing down as they got to room twelve finding the door slightly ajar.**

**Pulling their weapons all three men took up positions against the wall Walker calling out, "Texas Rangers open up." All was quiet inside so with his foot he cautiously pushed open the door admitting the three of them to the tiny room. **

**Like the day before at the Cactus Flower motel the room had been ransacked and left in shambles only this time it didn't look as if they had been in search of anything of importance. It looked more like the room had been destroyed in frustration of them not getting what they wanted.**

**"Whoa this is worse then last time," Trivette whistled out.**

**Gage gazed around the room his eyes catching something on the floor, he stooped to pick it up.**

**"Find something Gage?" Walker questioned.**

**"I can't believe it," Gage murmured.**

**"What have you got?" Walker questioned again both he and Trivette going to look over his shoulder as he stooped on the floor.**

**"It's an old doll of Julie's," he paused remembering how he had taken the scissors and given the doll a close haircut. Julie had been so upset she was going to throw the doll away but their mother had said that she was sure someone would appreciate the doll rescuing it from the garbage. Just how had it come to be in this woman's possession?**

**Choking back the emotion Gage quickly began to explain about the doll once belonging to his sister. "How can you be so sure?" Trivette asked.**

**"Let's just say I had a little to do with the hair styling," Gage fondly replied.**

**Trivette gave him an oh yeah type look as he dialled his phone raising it to his ear. "This is Ranger Trivette we need a forensics team out here to the Dallas Star Motel," he began to explain.**

**"Gage you may as well go home," Walker had turned to him. "There is no sign of her here and I'm sure Sydney must be worried. Trivette and I'll keep on this and let you know if we come up with anything."**

**As much as he hated agreeing Gage finally gave in knowing Walker was right. "I guess I should call her," he said referring to his fiancée. Reaching for his phone he realized he didn't have it with him. "Great I don't even have my cell with me, Trivette can I use yours?"**

**"Sure Gage but its been acting up it doesn't always let all calls come in," Trivette replied handing it to him.**

**"That's all right I just want to make one call to my partner to tell her I'm on the way home," he said dialling his home number. **

**The phone rang three times before Amanda Cooke picked up. "Oh Francis Sydney tried to call you a little while ago. That woman calling herself your mother called back."**

**"She did?" Gage asked surprised to hear that. "Is Syd there?"**

**"Her father, Julie and Sydney all went to meet the woman and bring her back here," Amanda began to explain. "But that was an hour ago, they should be back soon."**

**"Went where Amanda did Sydney say where they were going?" Gage questioned panic creeping into his voice.**

**"Is something wrong Francis?" Amanda asked becoming worried now herself.**

**"Uh no… I… we hit a dead end here and I just want to go meet the rest," Gage tried his best to sound convincing.**

**"Well I'm not quite sure where exactly they went, some small diner near the other motel I think Sydney told Julie. Is that any help dear?"**

**Gage's mind raced picturing three different diners all out around the Cactus Flower Motel if that was even the place that the trio had gone. **

**"You've been a big help thanks Amanda thanks," Gage answered her before breaking the connection to begin dialling Syd's cell phone. Getting no answer after the third ring and forth ring he broke the connection and began dialling his sister's number getting the same results.**

**"What's up Gage?" Trivette questioned him.**

**Quickly he explained what he had learnt from Amanda Cooke ending with, "I can't raise either Syd or Julie on the phone."**

** "Trivette you finish up here and meet us out there," Walker had taken charge, "Gage you come with me." Both men took off for Walker's truck.**

**_ Mustang Sally's Luncheonette_**

**Hardly noticing how tight his hands were clenched Gage finally sighed in relief seeing Syd's car as they pulled into the parking lot at the tiny diner. Jumping out before Walker had even come to a complete stop Gage raced inside. Coming up behind him a few moments later Walker realized what Gage had they weren't there.**

**"You're positive that's Sydney's car?" Walker questioned.**

**"Her plates, her car," Gage retorted going up to the counter.**

**"What can I get you Honey?" a middle aged woman asked pen at the ready to take the order.**

**"Some information I hope," Gage answered explaining he and Walker were rangers while laying out a picture of Sydney, Julie and his mother from his wallet. "Have any of these people been here say in the last hour?"**

**The woman picked up her glasses that hung around her neck and placed them on the end of her nose before beginning to study the pictures. "Yeah they were here with an older gentleman then two more guys came in and they all left together. I don't think the old guy wanted to go he pulled one of those 'see here young man' lines but then he changed his tune and went along with the rest. They all went out and piled into one of those SUV things, a dark black or blue."**

**"Maggie are you going to stand there and jawing all day? Your food is up!" A voice from the back shouted at her.**

**"Keep your shirt on Mel," she shouted back turning back to Gage and Walker she told them, "That's all I know about it."**

**"Thanks a lot," Walker told her tipping his hat as he and Gage left.**

**Gage was in a whirl wind of emotion as he made it to Walker's truck getting to the back end he slammed both hands on the tailgate cursing loudly.**

**"Damn it Walker why is this happening?" he all but shouted at his boss. "It's all of them Syd, her dad, Julie, my mom…"**

**"I thought she wasn't your mother," Walker stated his hand coming to rest on his young friend's shoulder.**

**"You know what I mean Walker," he stammered out just as they heard Walker's phone ringing inside the truck, opening the door Walker put it to his ear. "What have you got Trivette?" Gage heard him ask after he explained what had gone on with Syd and the other three.**

**"I think I may have a handle on who this woman might be," Trivette told him, "Let me talk to Gage."**

**Handing the phone to Gage Walker simply said, "He wants to talk to you."**

**"Yeah Trivette," Gage answered putting the phone to his ear.**

**"Gage I had an interesting call this afternoon from a Sheriff Ross just north of Fort Worth. There is a little rest home up there, the residents aren't shall we say in total control of all their mental capabilities."**

**"What's this got to do with anything?" Gage impatiently blurted out.**

**"I'm getting to that," Trivette answered. "There seems that one of their residents just up and walked off her name is Deirdre Maguire. That name mean anything thing to you?"**

**"No should it?" Gage impatiently snapped back. **

**"Maybe," Trivette hedged before dropping the news. "It seems the next of kin listed for her was Colleen Gage sister deceased. The next two names are Julie Gage and Francis Gage."**

**Gage fell back against the truck too stunned to say anything until hearing Trivette's voice calling to him. "Gage you still there? Gage?"**

**TBC**


	5. Chapter Five

**_ Chapter Five_**

**_ The Compound Of The__ Supreme Brotherhood _**

**Quentin Meagher stood up and walked around from behind his desk to eager to see how the mission had went. "Well Dale?" he asked as the man came into his office.**

**"We got her," Dale Ross began, "but there were a few complications…"**

** "Complications," Meagher thundered, "What complications?"**

**"She wasn't alone when we caught up to her," Ross paused waiting for the wrath of the Colonel to come down on him but the man stayed quiet waiting for the rest of the story. "She was with a pretty blonde woman, looked just like her, younger then her, I assume she is her daughter. An older pushy man and a dark haired woman who is expecting a baby."**

**Again Ross paused seeing the seething anger in the Colonel's eyes. "We weren't sure what exactly you would want done so we brought them to the compound and threw them in the brig," he ended his report.**

**"You did what?" Quentin Meagher roared. "Of all the stupid," he began to sputter out his hand snapping out to backhand Ross knocking him to the floor. "It's obvious isn't it what we are going to have to do. Thanks to you we are going to have an extra three bodies to take care of."**

**Turning he went to sit behind his desk before continuing. "Who is this other woman and old man?" he asked thumbing through some files on his desk.**

**"A Sydney Cooke I think she might be law she was packing a service weapon," Ross told him wiping blood from the corner of his mouth knowing he wouldn't be pleased.**

**"She's law I'll wager, Texas Ranger law, Francis Gage's fiancée," Meagher growled throwing the newspaper clipping of Sydney and Gage's engagement picture at him. **

**On his feet again he had come back around the desk almost before Ross could lay his eyes on the picture Meagher had him by the throat. "Pay close attention to me Dale," Meagher's cold calculating voice was calmly ordering, "You take care of all four of them tonight, make it look like an accident. Then you take care of Ranger Francis Gage and I don't want any more slip ups or you will be meeting with an accident too. You got that Dale?"**

**"Yes sir," Dale whimpered out trying to gasp for breath the colonel's hand tightening on his throat.**

**"You better have," Meagher retorted his grasp suddenly letting go of the man to drop him hard to the floor.**

**"It's as good as done," Ross replied picking himself up and heading for the door the Colonel not answering.**

**_ Inside the Compound's Brigg_**

**"Sydney are you all right?" Joe Cooke looked up into his daughter's face from where his head rested in her lap.**

**"Me all right I wasn't the one who was hit in the head with the butt of a gun," Syd admonished her father. **

**"Help me sit up," he moaned ignoring her comment fighting to pull himself up.**

**"Daddy take it easy."**

**"I'm fine Sydney," he moaned as she helped to upright him.**

**"I'm so sorry I got you all into this," Colleen cried out tears forming in her eyes. "I never should have come back."**

**"Mom, no you should have come to Frankie and I long ago. You have to know how much we missed you," Julie tried to comfort the woman. She still couldn't believe how much she looked like this woman who claimed to be her mother. She couldn't believe how like her mother the woman was. If she hadn't seen her mother's body laying in that casket all those years ago she would have been sure that this was Colleen Gage. It wasn't just the looks it was things that this woman knew about Daddy, Francis and her, funny little recollections that would only mean something to her family, to her and Francis. With her arms around the woman she hugged her close whispering, "Its okay Mom Frankie is going to find us he won't let anything bad happen to any of us."**

**"Oh Julie how I've missed all of you all these years," Colleen cried holding Julie tight as well.**

**With her father sitting up under his own power Sydney had stood up to investigate their prison. It was a small room with nothing in it but two cots and a slop bucket. There was a small dirty window that had bars on the outside that let in a minimal amount of light. The only other light source was a light bulb dangling from a cord from the ceiling. The walls were of rough reinforced wood similar to the inside of a meat locker Syd thought as she searched for a way out. The door was of heavy steel with a small window in the middle that Syd had to stand on tip toes to see out of. Things looked pretty bleak.**

**"Julie can you help me push one of these cots under that window so I can get a look outside?" she asked her almost sister-in-law.**

**"Now Sydney you don't be doing to much," her father butted in trying to stand up only to find he was still a little woozy.**

**"Daddy," Syd cried running to help ease him back down to the cot he had been sitting on. Why was he so stubborn she silently asked herself never letting the thought that Gage probably asked that about her cross her mind. Instead she replayed over again what had happened to get them into this predicament.**

**_They had got to "Mustang Sally's" and gone inside taking a booth near the back. Syd had just finished saying to them to let her go and meet the woman because she was only expecting Sydney to be there. They had just ordered drinks, coffee for Julie and her Dad apple juice for her when in Colleen Gage had come. Julie had seen her first gasping out loud and turning pale as if she had seen a ghost. Reaching out Syd had gently squeezed her fingers before getting up to go and meet the woman._**

**_As Julie and Joe Cooke watched from their booth Sydney had walked over to the woman to introduce herself. "Colleen?" she asked extending her hand, "I'm Sydney Cooke, Francis' fiancée."_**

**_The woman hesitated but a minute before smiling at Sydney and taking her hand. "I knew that Francis was getting married but I didn't realize he was about to make me a grandmother as well," she teased with the same ease that Gage did when he was joking around._**

**_"We did get the horse a little before the cart but we are both very happy about how things are working out," Syd smiled back. "I have a small confession to make though," Syd began hoping what she was about to say wasn't going to scare the woman away. "It's nothing bad," she added feeling Colleen's wavering. "Being that I am pregnant my Dad and Julie didn't want me coming here alone, they both insisted on coming with me."_**

**_ "Julie's here?"_**

**_"Yes Julie is here and she wants so much to be with you…" Syd answered watching Colleen's eyes scan the restaurant until they fell on Julie._**

**_"My little girl," she suddenly cried rushing to where Julie was._**

** _"Mom?" Julie greeted the woman tears in her eyes and visibly shaken finding it hard to believe how much she really looked like her mother. Of course she was a lot older then Julie remembered after all twenty-five years had past since she had last seen her mother alive._**

**_ "Don't cry Darling," Colleen whispered pulling Julie close into a hug, "I've found you and I don't intend on ever loosing you again."_**

**_"Now ain't this cozy?" It had been Dale Ross who had come up behind them shoving a gun in Sydney's side. "Now that we have you all together I think it is time to take a little ride."_**

**_"Now see here we aren't about to go anywhere with you too," Joe Cooke had stood up trying to take charge of the situation in Joe Cooke fashion. _**

**_"Yes you will unless you want to see this here pregnant lady die right before your eyes," he sneered back moving just enough that Joe could get a glimpse at the gun being shoved into Sydney's side._**

**_Joe said nothing Dale Ross sneering again, "That's what I thought old man. Now we are all going to get up, walk out of here, then we are going to take a nice little ride understand?" he glared at Joe as he spoke._**

**_"We understand," Syd spoke for all of them as the small party moved outside where both she and Julie were relieved of their cell phones and Syd her gun as well. Then they were forced into a black SUV that quickly sped down the road. When they had gotten to the compound they were forced onto the floor of the vehicle then had been brought directly to the building they were in now. _**

**_When the door to the cell had opened again Joe Cooke had protested, "You can't lock us up like animals," he had complained only to have the butt of one of the guns come down hard on the back of his head Joe falling forward into the cell._**

**_"Now old man maybe you will shut up and do as you're told," Dale had yelled at the motionless Cooke on the floor giving him a kick to the side._**

**_ "Leave him alone," Syd cried out dropping to her father's side._**

**_"Then you keep his mouth shut," Dale threatened shoving Julie and Colleen in behind them. As the door slammed shut Sydney knew they were being locked in but she'd deal with that once she knew her father was all right…"_**

**"Did you hear me Sydney," her father was still bossing her around.**

**"I hear you Dad," she answered adding, "but it really isn't going to make much difference one way or another if we don't get out of here."**

**"I have to agree with your Dad on this one," Colleen put in siding with Joe. "If something happens to you or the baby Frankie will never forgive us. Come on Julie you and I can move this cot and then you can climb up and tell Sydney what you see."**

**"All right, all right if it makes everyone happy," Syd reluctantly agreed standing back to let Julie and Colleen go to work.**

**Once the cot was in place Julie climbed up to take a good look at their surroundings describing it in great detail to Syd. "The whole place is fenced in with chain link about eight feet high with four or five strands of barbed wire on top of that. It looks to be one main gate where we came in with sentries on duty. There are three long buildings to the left of us that look like some sort of barracks, then another building that might be some sort of mess hall, an office building and then maybe some supply buildings bringing us back to here," she reported.**

**"So that front gate looks like the only way in or out?" Syd asked climbing up beside Julie to look for herself.**

**"Yes," Julie answered helping to steady Syd on the rickety cot.**

**"Then we will just have to persuade one of our hosts to escort us out," Syd replied surveying everything for herself.**

**"Get down girls someone is coming," Colleen suddenly hissed both Julie and Syd going into action. Syd had barely sat down with her father when the door opened wide admitting Colonel Quentin Meagher.**

**"You, I should have known you were behind this," Colleen glared at Meagher.**

**"It's been a long time hasn't it Colleen? Where have you been hiding all these years?" Meagher smiled as he walked towards her reaching out to caress her face. **

**Reaching up she knocked his hand away from her face. "You haven't changed after all these years still as feisty as ever," Meagher laughed aloud. "And you still haven't became any smarter over time, you're still making mistakes. First you chose Mathew Gage over me, then you sided with him over that good-for-nothing coloured kid. You Colleen should have stayed dead," he spit out at her.**

**"You were beating that boy because of the colour of his skin when Mathew stepped in and stopped you," she charged back.**

**"I told him right then and there that he had no business sticking his nose in where it didn't belong. He had to pay for it Colleen that's all there was to it," Meagher said not bothering to deny it.**

**"So you made Mattie call up and arrange for us to pick her up then when we were half way down that deserted road you made sure that Mathew paid didn't you?"**

**"Mattie was a woman who knew her place she stayed silent for all those years until George died then for some unknown reason she decided she needed absolution or some such nonsense… and well you know where that got her," he grinned all but admitting his guilt.**

**"You monster," Colleen's hand flailed out intent on striking him but Meagher was too quick for her, he grabbed her wrist and spinning her from him shoved her to the ground. **

**Sydney and Julie were on their feet going to Colleen's defence, both of Meagher's body guards stepped between them riffles at the ready. Julie and Syd stopped in their tracks Meagher turning dismissing them as if they didn't exist.**

**"You're a coward beating on defenceless women," Julie called after him Meagher not stopping or acknowledging that he even heard her.**

**The door slammed shut Julie with Sydney's help assisting Colleen up. "Who is he Mom? What happened?" Julie questioned having heard more about her father's death in the last few minutes then she ever had before.**

**"That is Quentin Meagher," Colleen told them her contempt for the man showing on her face. "He was always sweet on me even after I married your father," she answered through gritted teeth. "He comes from money and bigotry, Mathew caught him beating the tar out of Wilson Munro his buddy Dale standing round watching, laughing, cheering him on. Well you know your father Julie, one of the gentlest men in the world but when he saw that boy's bloody face and Meagher not letting up he took a stand. He not only put a stop to it but he lay a pretty good beating not only on Meagher but Dale Ross too. Meagher vowed he would make your father pay…" Colleen's voice trailed off**

**"You were with Daddy Mom, what happened?" Julie asked her voice cracking, there were so many unanswered questions.**

**"I don't know," Colleen truthfully told them, "I just can't remember any more I can't remember the accident I can't remember what happened, I can't remember, I can't remember," she sobbed. **

**"It's okay Mom, it's okay."**

**"I'm sorry Julie, I'm just so tired…" her voice trailed away into quiet tears.**

**"Mom you lay here and rest, we're all going to rest until Francis comes for us," Julie told her helping her to put her feet up.**

**"Sydney you rest too," she called.**

**"I'll see to it," Joe cut in as Colleen began to drift off.**

**Julie sat with Colleen a few minutes more making sure she was sleeping before going to join Sydney and Joe where they sat on the other cot. "Have you got any ideas how we are going to get out of here?" she asked.**

**"I just can't see anyway out," Sydney admitted, "We may just have to wait for Gage to rescue us."**

**_ The Same Time At Ranger Headquarters_**

**Gage came bursting through the doors at headquarters first to run into Trivette who stood there with Sheriff Ambrose Ross.**

**"Francis Gage," the Sheriff addressed him even before introductions were made. "I'd recognize you any where you're the spitting image of your father."**

**Any other time Gage would have been more then happy to jaw with anyone who knew his father but with Sydney and her dad, Julie and possibly his mother or aunt missing, abducted he had neither the time or inclination. "Am I?" he gruffly answered.**

**"I know you're worried," the seasoned sheriff told him, "Ranger Trivette has told me what has been going on and I've read the report on Mattie Winslow so I'll get to the point."**

**Gage nodded his head in appreciation as Sheriff Ross handed him a picture saying, "This is your Aunt Deirdre Maguire your mother's twin sister."**

**Taking the picture in his hand he stared down at it the woman in the picture she couldn't have looked any more like his mother then if she actually was. **

**"Even though they were twins," Ross continued, "It didn't take long for your grandparents to come to realize there was something different about Deirdre. "You're grandmother died when the girls were very young and your grandfather found it next to impossible to give Deirdre the attention and care that she needed. It broke his heart but he found it necessary to put her in a home.**

**"Your mother was near devastated by the chain of events she went to see her sister as often as she could letting Deirdre experience life through her own life. I don't think there was an event that Colleen didn't share with her especially when it came to Matt and you kids."**

**"But how is that Julie and I never knew anything about her?" Gage asked dumbfounded by what he was being told.**

**"I think when you got older and could understand better your mother was going to tell you she just never got the chance," Ross supplied a plausible answer.**

**"When your parents died, when Colleen died your Aunt moved deeper into herself to the point that she believed herself to be Colleen. She's been living in that little world quite harmlessly all these years up until about two months ago when something must have triggered her subconscious it started right after Mattie Winslow made a visit to her according to her doctor. Deirdre was so agitated they were afraid she was going to hurt someone or herself. They added something to her meds to help keep her calm and thought she was doing much better, she had them fooled she just up and walked away from the facility. After searching her room they found she had been stashing her meds instead of taking them."**

**"Why wasn't Julie or I notified right away?" Gage asked unable to believe how incredible this story was.**

**"You see your grandfather had set up a generous trust fund and along with state funding there had never been any reason to try and find you. People round these parts really didn't know what had happened to the two of you after the accident so it took some time to track you down," Ross explained.**

**Gage nodded his head in understanding his mind going back over the events of the last two days especially the last few hours and still he came back to Mattie Winslow and the two who had run her down that they had locked up in holding downstairs. He could hear Walker explaining to Sheriff Ross about the two that had run Mattie down and that there was a possible connection to the Supreme Brotherhood.**

**"That doesn't surprise me I thought it might come to that," Ross sighed.**

**"What do you mean by that?" Gage asked coming back into the conversation.**

**"Now what I'm going tell you is all hear say and there is no proof any where to prove it wrong or right," Ross began telling the story of how of how Quentin Meagher the now leader of the Supreme Brotherhood had always had an infatuation with Colleen Gage even though she never felt the same. He ended telling them that a lot of people around those parts thought it was more then just a mere coincident that a week after the altercation with Meagher over Wilson Munro that both Colleen and Mathew were dead.**

**"My cousin Dale has always been pals with Meagher I quizzed him at the time about it but he swore up and down that Quentin had nothing to do with it. I was just in the job of deputy for couple of months I had no pull even if I had my suspicions.**

** Old George Winslow was another one of Meagher's shall we say associates it wouldn't have been that hard for Meagher to have Winslow think up some excuse to get your father and mother out there that evening. **

**George died of a heart attack a couple of months back maybe Mattie thought she could finally rid herself of the guilt of the part she played in what happened to your folks," Ross speculated further.**

**"So Meagher finds out that who he thinks is Colleen Gage is still alive," Trivette began to piece things together. "Then Mattie Winslow pays her a visit, then Mattie tracks down Francis Gage."**

**"He can't risk Mattie talking to me and telling me what really happened to my Mom and Dad," Gage took up the story. "Plus he has to get rid of the only eye witness to the crime, Colleen Gage."**

**"Only she isn't a witness because she really isn't Colleen it's just that everyone has called her that for over twenty years," Ross added.**

**"But Meagher doesn't know that," Walker summed it up. "Sheriff do you know where this compound is?"**

**"Oh yeah I've been looking for an excuse for years to get inside of there," he answered.**

** "Trivette get us an assault team put together, I'll have Alex get the warrants together for us Gage you and Sheriff Ross requisition the helicopters and get the co-ordinates so we're ready to go," Walker was taking charge barking out orders.**

**As everyone got to their tasks the sheriff put his hand on Gage's shoulder. "I'm sorry about what happened to your parents," he told Gage.**

**"Me too," he answered, "Let's just not let it happen to the rest of my family."**

**Sheriff Ross nodded and they got to work.**

**TBC**


	6. Chapter Six

**_ Chapter Six_**

**_ The Supreme Brotherhood Compound_**

**It had been hours since Meagher had showed up at the door of their prison and even longer since they had been there. The sun had all ready begun to go down and the once hot prison was becoming cold. **

**Syd huddled a little closer to her dad and closed her eyes. She had woken with an upset stomach that morning and with the commotion of going to find Colleen she had skipped breakfast altogether. Her back ached, she was hungry and thirsty not to mention cold. The baby soundly kicked her, she smiled in spite of everything. "Just like your Dad," she whispered, "Wanting your dinner." **

**"What did you say?" Joe asked pulling his only child a little closer.**

**"I was just talking to the baby he's hungry," she replied enjoying the closeness of her father something she hadn't felt in years.**

**"He's hungry is _he_?" Joe questioned her. "What made you decide you are having a boy?"**

**"I don't know Daddy it's just a feeling I've had lately," she moaned slightly in reply.**

**"Sydney are you all right?" her dad asked becoming alarmed.**

**"I'm fine Daddy just a little tired and this little one seems to be straining my back," she told him giving another small groan.**

**"Right about here?" Joe asked rubbing his hand on the small of her back.**

**"Yeah Dad that feels good, how did you know?"**

**"You gave your mother the same pain for nine months straight," he laughed. "Then you were born and the pain transferred to my neck."**

**"Stop it Dad," she jabbed her elbow lightly into his side.**

**"I wouldn't have it any other way," he said pulling her close again.**

**"Umm," Syd moaned again.**

**Being at a loss for what to do Joe whispered to her, "Francis will be here soon Honey just hold on."**

**"I know he will be," she whispered back letting her head fall against his shoulder.**

**_ In The Air Above The Woods Leading To The Compound_**

**On the ground below a party of dozen or better trucks with armed personal aboard raced towards the Supreme Brotherhood Compound while in the air a helicopter with Walker, Trivette, Sheriff Ross and Gage raced there too.**

**The men sat silent the noise of the chopper preventing any talking. Gage's mind raced from one event to the next his loved ones flashing before him. He couldn't loose Julie or an Aunt he hardly knew for that matter either. "Shorty," he spoke Syd's pet name aloud swallowing hard. As much as he loved Julie he knew he couldn't go through loosing Syd or the baby he would never survive it, nor would he be able to control his actions.**

** Trivette's hand suddenly touched his arm he looked up watching as the ranger pointed at the ground below indicating that they were at the set down point. Gage nodded his head in understanding his hand going to his gun to check it.**

**The helicopter began to descend the four men dispersing before the chopper touched the ground. Sheriff Ross took the lead the other three close behind moving quickly and silently through the woods. As they approached the compound they began to slow hiding in the shadows staying out of sight until they could get inside for the rescue. Clenching his teeth it took every fibre in Gage's body to trust Walker and not go charging in blindly.**

**In the distance they could hear approaching trucks knowing once they arrived the attention would be focused on them and they would be able to slip into the compound. Walker was gesturing toward Trivette and Ross to circle to the left while he and Gage did the same approaching the fence behind one of the barracks. Pulling out wire cutters Trivette and the sheriff began snipping pulling the fence back far enough that Gage and Walker could slip through.**

**With Walker in the lead they edged their way to the front of the building Walker stopping to put his arm around the neck of one of the brotherhood members bringing him quietly to the ground. As he dragged the young man out of sight Gage peered around the corner catching sight of the building with the word Brigg illuminated with a light that hung above the sign. With Walker rejoining him he jerked his head towards the building his boss nodding his agreement.**

**There were two sentries standing guard at the door of the building both preoccupied with the commotion at the gate. One spoke briefly to the other then began walking towards where the noise was coming from while the other remained on guard duty. As he disappeared from sight Walker then Gage advanced to the brig taking cover at the side of the building.**

**Gage's mind was racing in a hundred different directions questions popping up taunting him. "What if they weren't there? What if they had separated them? What if they had all ready done something with them? What if they had hurt them or worse? What if Syd was?"**

**"Create a diversion," Walker hissed at Gage bringing him out of his wild thoughts, immediately he went into action.**

**Walking into plain view of the guard he called out to him, "Hey Meagher wants you up front I'm suppose to take over."**

**"Do I know you?" the guard questioned beginning to raise his riffle.**

**"I'm new here I don't know to many of you but I've seen you around," Gage retorted watching as Walker moved up behind the man.**

**"What's going on up there," the guard jerked his head towards the entrance.**

**"You're being raided," Gage announced watching Walker's arm go around the man's neck in a sleeper hold.**

**Quickly Gage yanked open the door to be faced with a third man leaving Walker to drag the other one inside. "Hey you what's going on?" the third guard questioned rising from the chair he was on.**

**"We're on a rescue mission," Gage advised him catching him in the stomach with a hard punch at the same time to knock the wind out of him. Giving the man no time to retaliate Gage was on him locking his arm around his neck holding tight until the man was rendered unconscious.**

**"Get the keys Gage," Walker urged fending off yet a fourth guard. **

**"Got them," Gage called out just as the last guard went down. Unlocking the first door his hopes were momentarily dashed finding it empty. Leaving Walker to drag the guards inside he continued down the corridor searching for his family.**

**"Syd, Sydney," Gage began calling as he opened the doors to the cells panic setting in as he came to the last locked door.**

**"Syd," he called again as he swung the door open to almost be lambasted by Joe Cooke with the leg of one of the iron cots.**

**"Gage," Syd cried out trying to move to his arms her hand going to side, Julie going to her supporting her as her partner rushed to catch hold of her.**

**"Don't make a fuss I just need to eat and rest then I'll be fine," Syd tried to say as Gage wrapped an arm around her holding her to him.**

**"Joe?" he asked knowing the man wouldn't sugar coat things.**

**"I think that's all it is we need to get her out of here and home," Joe agreed with his daughter.**

**Nodding his head Gage turned to Julie and his aunt. "We're fine Francis," Deirdre spoke up, "You just look after Sydney and my grandson."**

** "Everyone all right?" Walker had just ducted into the cell with them Trivette right behind him.**

**"I think so once we get them home," Gage answered.**

**"Come on everyone," Sheriff Ross had appeared in the doorway. "Meagher is trying some sort of stand off we better get out the way we came in."**

**"You're right," Walker concurred.**

**"Syd?" Gage murmured to her.**

**"Never more ready," she answered letting his arm go around her.**

**Joe Cooke went to where Julie stood her arm around Deirdre saying, "Coming ladies we have a wedding to attend," as he offered his arm in support.**

**They turned to go out the door but before anyone made it Quentin Meagher's hulking frame filled the doorway. His two bodyguards were either side of him and they levelled their automatic weapons at the group.**

**"Mathew Gage," the cantankerous old self appointed colonel growled, "Or should I say Francis? You look enough like your father to be him. You're probably just as uppity as he was too. I didn't realize I should have finished the job and go back for his children too," he sneered.**

**"You murdering…"**

**Meagher began laughing before Deirdre could get the words out. "Now Colleen you can't mean that you're still here I didn't murder you," he laughed again. "Mathew had to be taught a lesson."**

**"You murdered them both, you gave the order, you had them ambushed, sent them out to Mattie and George Winslows that night and when they got half way there you had someone shoot out their tire. You had Sheriff Billy Robertson in your back pocket and he covered the trail. You coward," Deirdre cried out a new found strength moving in as she faced her sister's murderer.**

**"Colleen you're talking nonsense," Meagher laughed at her again.**

**"I'm not Colleen," Deirdre cried out, "She died that night with Mathew you took her away from me that night as you did her children. Mattie told me what happened it ate her up inside knowing what part she unwittingly had played in their deaths but she was too afraid to tell anyone until after George died. But you couldn't let that happened that's why you had her killed."**

**"Colleen you're crazy…"**

**"I told you I'm not Colleen, Colleen was my sister and you murdered her," Deirdre's venomous glare fixed on Meagher as she spoke.**

**All eyes were on Deirdre as she finished her accusations and confession. Julie let her eyes go to Gage for a moment he nodded in confirmation that what the woman said was the truth. She wanted to scream out, attack this smug man that had killed their parents, who had taken everything they had known and loved from them. It took every ounce in her to keep from literally launching into an attack against him as her hate seethed inside, but her anger was nothing compared to the fury that was unleashed in Gage at the sight of Meagher.**

**Pushing Sydney behind him Gage stood face to face with the man who had robbed him of his childhood, robbed him of his parents, who now threatened his future and family once again. "You lying, murdering son-of-a… are you going to take the cowardly way out and order us all murdered too," Gage's voice had started low but had risen to a loud controlled shout.**

**The day Mathew Gage had interfered in his business, the day he had so brazenly came to the defence of Wilson Munro and beat Meagher within an inch of his life came flooding into Meagher's memory. "I see you need to learn the same lesson that I taught your Daddy so many years ago," he answered his voice low and even his eyes narrowing to mere slits.**

**"There isn't anything you can teach me about how you and your little operation works," Gage shot back. "The only thing I don't know is if you are man enough to face me or still the coward you were when you ordered my parents murdered."**

**Meagher began to laugh walking towards Gage as he did so until he was close enough to bring his hand back and with lightning speed to strike him in the face. "Uppity just like your Daddy," he growled watching Sydney take hold of hold of his arm in concern. Again he laughed partially turning to his cohorts who had lowered their weapons and joined in snickering at Meagher's actions.**

**In a fraction of a second Gage had rushed Meagher hitting the man around the middle throwing them both to the floor startling the two bodyguards. Neither were fast enough Walker and Trivette had both jumped into action while Syd had dove at the other trio taking Deirdre, Julie and her dad to the floor with her.**

**Meagher was trying to recover the hit he had taken from Gage driving his fist into his back and kidney. Letting out a groan Gage came back with his own hard hit rising above Meagher at the same time his hand closing around Meagher's throat.**

**"You punk," Meagher thundered out bringing his fist up to pummel Gage in the side of the head. Shaking it off Gage delivered a punch of his own, then another and another his hand squeezing tighter around Meagher's neck the colonel trying desperately to deliver another blow. Meagher's hand went out from his side grasping for anything his hand connecting with the iron bed post from the cot just as he took another hit from Gage. With all the strength he could muster he lifted the iron bar intent on bashing it against Gage's skull. As his hand and the bar came up close to Gage's head it suddenly went flying Sydney's foot smashing hard into Meagher's hand.**

**Hearing the bar clank on the cement floor Gage looked up his eyes met Syd's he held her look for a moment before looking down to see Meagher's eyes bulging from his head. He dropped his grip realizing if he didn't stop he would be no better then the man who had killed his parents. "You're not worth it Meagher. I want to be able to look into my son's eyes and know I'm not a killer like you."**

**"Sheriff Ross," a voice from outside called. "You all right?"**

**"Yeah Michaels just fine. We have people here who need to be transported," Ross shouted back to the deputies.**

**Walker had come over to where Gage had stood up to put his arm around Syd once more leaving Meagher laying semi-conscious on the floor. "All right Gage?" Walker asked.**

**Nodding his head he answered with, "I will be." Julie had come up behind him and Gage wrapped his free arm around her as Joe Cook stood with Deirdre.**

**"Okay Sis?" he asked her kissing her softly on the forehead.**

**"I think so," she answered her eyes going to Deirdre. Giving Gage a quick hug she went back to where the woman was standing and put her arm around her whispering, "It's time we took you home."**

**As the back up came pouring in to take people into custody Sydney's Dad joined her and Gage saying, "I think your sister has the right idea Francis, I think it's time we all went home."**

**With his arm around Sydney Gage lead the way out.**

**_ At Sydney And Gage's Townhouse_**

**"I should be downstairs Gage we have a whole house full of people," Syd protested letting her almost husband pull the covers around her.**

**"If you want to be in any condition to walk down that isle tomorrow you're going to stay right here understand me?" Gage questioned her taking authority over her. **

**"That goes for you too…" she yawned back at him.**

**"Yes Syd that goes for me too. Now you close your eyes and the next time you open them it will be to marry me," he told her sobering as he recalled the facts of what had transpired in the last couple of days.**

**"I know what you're thinking Gage but it's over. I know it's been a lot to take in but it's finally over. We're all safe and sound, Julie is safe, you found an Aunt you never knew existed and tomorrow we are starting a new life together you me and our baby," Syd rambled on hoping she was making him feel better.**

**Letting a smile cross his face he leaned forward and kissed her. "I love you Sydney Cooke," he murmured before ordering, " Go to sleep I won't be long."**

**"All right," she yawned again sleep taking over.**

**Again he smiled kissing her forehead as her eyes closed. Getting up he moved for the door and down the stairs. Hitting the second floor he could hear everyone below stopping on the landing he recapped what had happened. Walker had called Alex who had come here to be with Syd's mom. Syd had talked with her mom and got her to arrange to have the rehearsal in the morning the wedding was still on. He smiled to himself, man was he lucky to have her.**

**He had been able to talk to Deirdre's doctor it seemed that for the most part she lived in her own little world. When her sister Colleen had died she had some how taken on Colleen's identity. It wasn't until Mattie Winslow had come to visit and confessed how the accident had happened that she had changed. He and Julie may have never known what had happened to their mother and father if it hadn't been for their aunt. Both him and Julie had vowed to make it their business to spend time with Deirdre as much as they could.**

**Walking down the rest of the stairs he was greeted by Amanda's anxious voice, "Sydney asleep?"**

**"Yeah she was pretty tired," Gage answered.**

**"Well she has a pretty big day ahead of her tomorrow," Joe cut in not wanting to be left out of the conversation.**

**"I think we all do Joseph," Amanda announced taking her husband by the arm to lead him towards the stairs bringing on a round of grins.**

**"I think that is our cue to get going," Walker smiled his arm around Alex.**

**"I think you're right partner," Trivette agreed standing to help Erica up.**

**Gage walked their friends to the door returning a few minutes later to the living room where his aunt and sister still sat. Leaning against the doorway Gage spoke, "How are you guys doing?"**

**"Francis come sit with us for a just a moment," Deirdre told him patting the couch beside her. "I promise I won't keep you."**

**Smiling Gage obliged her letting her take his hand in hers a warm feeling of contentment coming across him that he hadn't felt in a very long time. He felt as if he was a small child once again having a heart to heart talk with his mother.**

**"I'm sorry I was away from you for so long," Deirdre began.**

**"It really couldn't have been helped," Julie volunteered.**

**"Thank you for being so generous dear," Deirdre patted Julie's hand. "I know that I wasn't there for you children when you needed me. I let your mother and father down and I let you down too."**

**Both Julie and Gage felt their chests tighten with her confession.**

**"You're here with us now," Gage told her adding, "And we don't intend on letting you slip away from us again."**

**"Oh Francis Mom will always be here for you and Julie," she smiled squeezing his hand as she slipped back into her dream world.**

**"We know you will be," Gage answered her as Julie threw her arms around her in a hug.**

**_ Five Thirty The Following Afternoon At St Michael's Wedding Chapel_**

**Standing at the front of the chapel flanked by Walker and Trivette Gage anxiously looked down the short chapel aisle waiting for his bride to appear. **

**Erica lead the way down the isle followed by Julie and Alex suddenly she was standing there with her father. The music was playing, the cameras were flashing and then she was beside him her father handing her hand to him.**

**The words were spoken each pledging their lives to the other, Father Davis was saying you may now kiss your wife and Syd was in his arms sealing their new bond.**

**The announcement was made, "For the first time ever let me present to you Mr and Mrs Francis Gage." Breaking the kiss Sydney and Gage turned to face their family and friends who were all smiling and clapping for the young couple.**

**Turning back to Sydney Gage rubbed his knuckles across her cheek whispering to her, "I love you Sydney Gage. I just love you."**

**Turning her head slightly she caught his fingers with her lips murmuring back to him, "Me too, I love you too Gage."**

**The End**


End file.
